A ranging system (e.g., RADAR, LIDAR, SONAR, etc.) determines a distance to a target by transmitting a signal (e.g., radio signals, light signals, sound signals, etc.) at the target. The transmitted signal is reflected off the target and back to the ranging system. The ranging system compares received signals to the transmitted signal to determine when the reflected signal has been received. Such a ranging system measures the distance to the target based on the amount of time between when the signal was transmitted and when the reflected signal was received.